RedWolf
by Captain Spider
Summary: There’s a new hero patrolling the streets of St. Canard. And it’s a kid! Darkwing is furious. Gosalyn is in love. Who is this new young vigilante? And what do Gosalyn’s new classmates have to do with any of this?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Darkwing Duck or any of its characters. They are all property of Disney, and their creator Tad Stone. I make no profit off this story beyond the satisfaction of entertaining others.**

**This is the first chapter of my first Darkwing story, and is meant to be part one of what will eventually be a three part trilogy.**

**The beginning takes place roughly two years after the last episode of Darkwing. Please note the while the story is far more current in terms technology, I am remaining as true to the cartoon as possible. **

**Chapter 1: New Hero**

"Saint Canard. A dark and grim city infested with vermin, but not rats and roaches. It's a city that's nothing more than a mobbed up, drug-ravaged, morally bankrupt hellhole. The whole area code is a third-rate urban disaster. It's a town hopelessly lost in corruption, injustice, and violence. So full of crime, and corruption, that it's practically drowning in it. Most would say that war on crime in St. Canard is hopeless, or even pointless. But one man fights to change it. One man fight's to bring order to a city that thrives on chaos. One man…"

"Dad, why are you talking to yourself?"

Darkwing frowned, looking at his daughter, who was standing next to him, clad in her Quiverwing Quack costume. "Gosalyn, you ruined my monologue."

From behind her mask, Gosalyn rolled her eyes. She was now 11, almost 12, and had now been openly working with her father as Quiverwing Quack for almost two months now.

She had drastically altered her costume from its original design. She pretty much had to. Her father refused to let her come with her until her costume was, as he put it, 'safe'. Her purple shirt had been discarded in exchange for a forest green, 'robin hood' style tunic, complete with matching skirt. Her green and purple cape was now attached to her costume instead of being tied by a not, but could be removed if necessary. Her entire costume was now made of carbon nano fibers, a new experimental fabric being developed by S.H.U.S.H. The fabric looked and felt like normal leather, but was strong enough to resist small caliber bullets, and withstand extreme heat and cold, without burning or becoming brittle. The costume had also been reinforced with lightweight rubbers to dampen shocks and impact.

Her flimsy purple cloth gloves and boots were also made of carbon fibers, and lined with a thin layer of lead to increase the force of her physical attacks. Her left glove had a thin layer over the forearm to keep the glove from catching the bow string, and her right glove included cushions in the middle and index finders to protect her fingers from string burn. Her purple belt now fastened with a Q shaped buckle, and had a built in homing beacon.

She still wore the same archer's hat, and her new mask was the same green as her tunic. The mask now included an internal comm-link, to allow her to stay in contact with her father and Launchpad, and could scan police radios and other communication frequencies. The mask was also equipped with lenses that allowed for infrared vision, night vision, and ultraviolet vision. It also protected her eyes from bright flashes, and from eye identification.

To her all the modifications seemed a bit over the top, and unnecessary, but her father insisted. He had also redesigned his own costume to include many of the same features, as well as Launchpad's daily flight clothes, so she really had no right to complain.

Currently she and her father were perched on a roof of one of the building of St. Canard, and she was itching for some action. It was a Friday night, which meant that down town St. Canard would be especially busy. Her emerald eyes gazed over the sleeping city of St. Canard. It was nearing the witching hour, and so far the town was in a fitful state of slumber and rest. While there where people about, there was little in the way of actual crime. It seemed as though tonight would be a peaceful tonight.

Suddenly the sound of an alarm pierced the peaceful night air. The two heroes looked down as they spotted two men in masks, running out of a jewelry store.

Darkwing stood, striking a dramatic pose. "Come on Quiverwing. Let's get dangerous." He leaped from the high tower, his cape fluttering as he sailed down toward the fleeing criminals, with Gosalyn following closely behind him.

On the ground the two criminals were running as fast as they could. Inwardly they smiled at the small fortune they were sure to make with their haul. They had just run under a street light when a cloud of purple smoke suddenly began to form in front them.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night. I am the hole in your otherwise flawless plain. I am…"

"Too late," said Gosalyn.

In an instant the smoke cleared revealing Darkwing Duck, who now wore a confused expression. "Say what?"

"Look," said Gosalyn, pointing to the nearby lamp post.

Darkwing looked over. He was surprised to see the two crooks already subdued, and tied to the lamp post with what looked like fishing wire. He walked over to the crooks and saw a note taped to their chest that said, 'Arrest Me'.

Darkwing scratched his head in confusion, trying to figure out who could have done this?

"Hey dad, check it out," said Gosalyn looking upwards.

Darkwing craned his neck back as well, looking up to the rooftop above. There he spotted a shadowy figure the edges of one of the rooftops, smiling bright as it peered down at them through the darkness. When the figure noticed the two, he disappeared into the darkness.

Darkwing pulled out his gas gun, and set it for grappling hook. "Let's go Quiverwing."

Gosalyn nodded, and pulled out her bow and grappling hook arrow. The two fired their respective weapons, and scaled the side of the building.

Once they reached the roof top, they spotted the mysterious figure running toward the other end of the roof. Instantly they gave chasing.

"Stop! I order you to stop!" shouted Darkwing.

But the figure continued running. The duo chased the mystery assailant to the end of the roof, where he easily and gracefully leapt across to another roof a few feet across. It was obvious whoever the figure was, he was not simply an ordinary thug.

Thanks to their training, Darkwing and Gosalyn easily managed to follow, and the chase continued across the rooftops as the figure leapt, flipped, and swung with way through the canopy of the urban jungle.

Soon the overly crowded business section gave way to the quiet of the residential sections and the space between the buildings grew wider and wider. Finally the gaps became too far to leap across, and the figure was forced to halt at the edge of the building he'd just leapt to.

He looked over the edge of the building. It was almost a thirty foot drop to the street below, with no poles or ledges to grab onto. He turned back just in time to see Darkwing and Quiverwing land at the other end of the building he was on.

Darkwing slowly approached the figure. His cape wrapped around him making him look larger, and more intimidating. Inside his cape he kept his hand poised on his gas gun, ready if the figure attempted anything. "There's no where left to run."

The figure turned to face them. When he did both crime fighters were shocked it see the mysterious figure they'd been chasing, was a KID!

It was a young boy to be exact, one who looked to be no older then Gosalyn.

The boy was dressed in a bright red, full body costume, with short black sleeves, and black gloves and boots. He had a yellow belt with small pouches, and a matching buckle. He wore a black cape with yellow in-seam, and a black mask that served to cover his eyes. On the chest of his tunic was a yellow circle, with a black silhouette of a wolf's head.

"Who are you?" asked Darkwing.

The masked boy smirked. "Call me, Redwolf."

Darkwing frowned, not at all liking the boy's cocky attitude. "Well, _Redwolf_, you're coming with me."

The boy took a step back, and ended up bumping into the edge of the building. He took brief glance over the edge, and then smirked. "Sorry pops, but I gotta run." With that he saluted the two, and jumped over the edge of the building.

Darkwing's eyes went wide. He and Gosalyn immediately rushed to the edge of the roof, as Darkwing began franticly looking around for the boy. "Where'd he go? Where'd he go?"

But all he could see was the empty street below. The boy was nowhere in sight.

Gosalyn was in complete aww at the boys amazing skills. "Keen gear, he disappeared."

------

Later that night, in a peaceful suburban neighborhood of St. Canard, a young slightly obese cat like boy was hard at work on his computer. His short fur was black except for his face, which was a normal peach color. He had short black hair, brown eyes, and small cat like ears, as well as a small noise.

He was suddenly disrupted when he heard a knocking at his window. Startled the boy grabbed the baseball bat he kept near his desk in case of an emergency, and cautiously approached the window. Carefully he opened his window with one hand, while raising the bat above his head with his other, ready to savagely beat whatever intruder was beyond the glass.

As soon as the window was open the young crime fighter Redwolf entered the room, and the boy breathed a sigh of relief. He immediately put the bat down knowing he was in no danger. "Geez man, you almost gave me a heart attack."

The young crime fight smiled, and chuckled at the boy's still slightly terrified expression. "Sorry about that."

"So how'd it go?" asked the larger boy.

The boy pulled off his mask, revealing the face of a young dog like boy. Like the other boy he had short black fur except for his face, which was a normal peach color. He had long thin black ears, and slightly messy black hair. He had light blue eyes, and a black noise on the end of his snout, along with two large buck teeth.

A pleasant grin spread across the boy's face. "It went great."

------

**Who is the mysterious Redwolf? Who is his unknown friend? What problems will they cause for Darkwing and Quiverwing? Tune in next chapter to find out. **

**Until then Read, Review, and remember that I am always open to questions, comments, criticism, suggestions, and even the occasional flame as long as you tell me what you didn't like and how I can make it better. ****If anyone finds any errors let me know, and I'll gladly fix whatever I messed up.**

**Also, I'm currently looking for some to help by beta-reading this story. If anyone is interested, or knows someone who does good Darkwing work and would be willing to beta, please let me know.**


End file.
